pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Lionheart
Lord Armitage "Shanks" Lionheart-Phelps - Lord Lionheart Description: Aspects: *Shame of the Family *Peniless Piloting Pioneer *The Lion of the Skies *Duelling the Black Hound *Wingman *In the Nick of Time *Trick Shot *Crash Landing *Stimer of Dr Sinister *Star of the Silver Screen Skills: *Superb - Pilot *Great - Guns, Athletics *Good - Alertness, resources, Fists *Fair - Rapport, Arts, Endurance, Might *Average - Leadership, Resolve, Survival, Academics, Gambling *Mediocre - Burglary, Contacting, Deceit, Drive, Empathy, Engineering, Intimidation, Investigation, Mysteries, Science, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, Weapons Languages: English, French Stunts *Pilot: **Personal Aircraft - (see Below) **Prototype Aircraft - The Swordfish (A biplane outfitted with Tesla cannon technology) **Barnstormer **Walk Away From It *Guns: **Trick-Shot The Swordfish Background Fipps and Freitag meet in no-man's land :::: Novel: Lord Lionheart and the Apes of the Andes. Many months after the adventures with The Black Hound, the Hound's Dirigible Brunhilde was traversing the mountains of the Andes, when a vast storm blew up spontaniously. The mooring clamps around the Swordfish began to tear loose and Lionheart ran out to save his precious plane. However as he was climbing along the wing, the plane fell free of the dirigible and Lionheart threw himself into the seat, crashing in the jungle canopee. The Brunhilde also began to go down in the face of the violent and unseasonable hurricane, struck by bolts of lightning. Lionheart awoke to find himself surrounded by intelligent-looking but distinctly unfriendly gorillas that dragged him off to a high stepped temple in the forest. (Strange, as the New World does not have any Great Ape species) where the native people of the Andes stood-by ready to sacrifice him to their gods. The Black Hound stayed with the Brunhilde to make emergency repairs, whilst The Scarlet Pen and the Professor journied in search of their lost friend. The Witch Doctor of the Tribe, was examining the wreckage of Doctor Volt's Device and was melding it's technical power with the sorcery of the tribel. Dr Sinister (as it turned out a legitimate Oxford doctorate) was an anthropology researcher whose expedition to study the local people had gone badly wrong, he caught a terrible fever and the rest of his party died. After being nursed back to health and finding the properties of a local root, to have a wonderful effect on his health and his mind, he decided to stay and become the tribes new witch doctor. Dr Sinister was aware of the enroachment of westerners into this area of his home and planned to liberate all of South America of their influence. By using the salvaged engine of Dr Volt and merging it with the great god Apu illapu (A rain and storms god) to be his instument, intent on bringing down perpetual lighting storms against the great coastal cities. The Professor contacted the spirit of the previous Witch Doctor who had been murdered by Dr Sinister, and instructed the Professor in how to appease and communicate with the Apes of the forest. Working with rebel natives, they attacked the encampment intent on destroying the infernal machine before it could reach full power. Lord Lionheart fought Dr Sinister on the peak of the pyramid, until throwing him into the machine, shattering its power, before making a hasty escape. NPCs: